


Starbucks, Starbright

by dana_kujan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_kujan/pseuds/dana_kujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howard Schultz is the founder of Starbucks. I have no idea if he was ever in a bar in New Mexico, or, if so, what year he might have visited, but in the QL universe, anything is possible. Although the bartender calls him by name, I did not mean to imply that Mr. Schultz had/has a drinking problem.</p></blockquote>





	Starbucks, Starbright

"Ugh! This whiskey's awful."

"It's coffee."

"Oh. Good coffee."

Dr. Beckett was glad Captain Calavicci was too drunk to resist his efforts to sober him up. He needed him lucid and on his team. He just knew it.

"I know you won't remember this," Dr. Beckett said, "but, to kill time, I'll explain my String Theory..."

Captain Calavicci groaned. "Good coffee. Somebody should open a bar that just serves coffee."

"Uh-huh."

"A coffee bar. Wouldn't that be a kick in the butt?"

"Yeah."

A man sitting near them got up to leave.

The bartender called out, "'Night, Howard*."

"Good coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> Howard Schultz is the founder of Starbucks. I have no idea if he was ever in a bar in New Mexico, or, if so, what year he might have visited, but in the QL universe, anything is possible. Although the bartender calls him by name, I did not mean to imply that Mr. Schultz had/has a drinking problem.


End file.
